


I Have Questions

by Kei_Stingyshima



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Camilla Cabello, Heavy Angst, M/M, SO SAD, Self-Harm, Songfic, dont read this ur heart will be broken, i don't even like camilla this song just broke my heart, im also shit at tags rip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 03:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11027598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kei_Stingyshima/pseuds/Kei_Stingyshima
Summary: Is it my fault? Do you miss me?I have questions//I Have Questions by Camilla Cabelloan Iwaoi songfic





	I Have Questions

**Author's Note:**

> watch this first >> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=bSdPkBKHqac
> 
> WARNING :: self harm

**Why did you leave me here to burn?**  
**I'm way too young to be this hurt**  
**I feel doomed in hotel rooms**  
**Staring straight up at the wall**  
**Counting wounds and I am trying to numb them all**

 

One month.

It had been one month since Iwaizumi Hajime had left him.

Tooru stared at the ceiling above him as beads of tears ran down his stained cheeks in sync with the droplets of water hitting the glass window. Heart wrenching sobs escaped his lonely lips and the thoughts about the beautiful brown boy only became deeper.

Why did he have to leave?

Why didn't he love me anymore?

Why did he to do this to me?

Questions swarmed the young boys mind until he they pushed him too grab the blade on the hard wooden desk beside him.

3...2...1...

And they were gone.  
The thoughts.

They disappeared from his mind but managed crawled right back in, through the cracks of his brain, after the short seconds of pleasant pain left his sorrowful self.

The blade bit through his skin as clots of blood leaked from the openings.

And soon enough he felt numb.

He felt numb to the raw stinging on his wrist, to the feeling of loneliness, to everything. But he didn't mind, this is what Oikawa had wanted.

Slowly, he gradually laid back on the bed beneath him and stared at the ceiling once again. Silent tears fell from the corners of his bloodshot eyes as he let his lids collapse and join the dark lashes of his waterline, ignoring the fact he was bleeding on sheets that weren't his, the fluid spreading on the fabric like inc in water.

And he soon enough plunged into a deep slumber.

 

~~~~~~~

 

_"Hey baby," Oikawa heard his boyfriend say as he curled into his warm body, "long day?"_

_All that came out of the taller boys mouth was a grunt but he still managed too look up and give the other a weak, small smile. Hajime grinned and kissed his mouth softly. Tooru loved the way he did that. The way he smiled through it. The way he bit his lips gently but just enough too leave them swollen afterwards. The way his hands lazily made they're way up too his chocolate hair and ran his smooth fingers through it carefully._

_But the kiss ended too soon and their lips were already too far apart for Oikawa's liking._

_"Well I'm fine now I'm with you," giggled Tooru, clearly in love._

_"Me too," Iwaizumi whispered._

_The younger of the two looked down and couldn't stop the lake of tears welling up inside his hazel eyes._

_"You know," the emotional 21 year old started, "I really wish you were actually here."_

_He looked back up and let the tears drain from his eyes. but his sad smile never faltered once._

_"I am Tooru," Hajime began to say as a bright beam spread across his gorgeous face. Which was now slowly disappearing as Oikawa eventually started fading back too the cold, demanding real world_

 

_"Because I love you"_

 

But he didn't.

And he wasn't there.

And Oikawa had too wake up to the reality of that everyday and it hurt more every time it happened.

**Author's Note:**

> how was it ????  
> // also can i just say it's short af because i'm so bad at writing but after i heard this song i really felt the need to make a fanfiction about it


End file.
